Hijo de nadie
by Charlotte Baudelaire
Summary: El saber que "hizo lo correcto" en esta ocasión no ayuda en nada. La sensación de que emana miasmas capaces de provocarle arcadas al diablo no se la sacara ya nunca.


Hijo de nadie

Camina algo ladeado, tambaleante, es el andar propio de un ser perdido

Es entendible.

Acabar con tu realidad entera de un momento a otro destantearía a cualquiera.

Pero el se esfuerza por ocultarlo. No quieren que noten su andar vacilante e intenta compensarlo manteniendo un semblante de piedra que Miguel Ángel soñaría con esculpir. Sin embargo, esfuerzo vano es, pues en la profundidad de la maleza del bosque, no hay nadie a quien engañar o que pueda juzgarlo. No es como que realmente le preocupe, pero siempre le ha molestado la idea de que alguien atisbe siquiera lo pasa por su mente por un leve descuido de sus músculos faciales.

Trastabilla con algo en su camino, y en un gesto muy indigno de él, cae de bruces sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por evitarlo. Siente un escozor leve en las planas de las manos y en la rodilla derecha, y al repasar las aéreas con las palmas d ellos dedos, encuentra signos de un leve sangrado. Las pequeña gotitas escarlata que escapan por la rasgadura de piel se suman a las otras manchas de sangre que cubran su cuerpo. Estúpidamente, es el primer rastro de sangre que lo cubre esa noche que si es de él.

Se levanta lentamente y re incoa su marcha, solo deseoso de llegar a su meta y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dejar a sus espaldas el odio y la muerte.

Amigos, vecinos, primos, tíos y padres….

Sabe que por más que lo intente, la masacre que cometió jamás será olvidada. Mas allá del horror de su crimen, la injuria pasara por doble traición al ser él el culpable. No todos los días un heredero destroza su imagen y su pequeño reino de perfección con tanta contundes.

Perdido en sus horrores, continúo por inercia hasta llegar a su destino. Bajando por una zona de re pinte desprovista de arboles toco el suelo húmedo y lodoso del lecho del rio. Se quito la ropa con parsimonia, quedando solo en ropa interior, la metió en el rio, estrujándola apara sacar de la tela cuánta sangre pudiera. Después la extendió sobre una roca plana que se encontraba cerca y dejando también los bóxers, se introdujo en el agua cual si fuera a ser bautizado por segunda vez esa noche. Primero por la sangre de su sangre. Después por el agua de la corriente que lavaba la evidencia, pero no el pecado. Se tallo el cabello, los brazos, las piernas, Se restregó la cara con fiereza y se araño con furia las palmas lastimadas, hasta dejárselas rojizas, casi en carne viva.

Siente una imperiosa necesidad de sentirse limpio, pero así se termine arrancando la piel, no abra forma de sacarse esa mancha del alma. El saber que "hizo lo correcto" en esta ocasión no ayuda en nada. La sensación de que emana miasmas capaces de provocarle arcadas al diablo no se la sacara ya nunca.

Y lo sabe.

Y poco a poco lo asimila.

Y sobre todo, sabe que nada a terminado, que solo significa el comienzo de la verdadera degradación y de su autentico sacrificio.

Ya pasada la media noche de ese día que pareció eterno, limpio como si hubiera recibido un baño químico, Itachi finalmente sale del agua, se pone la ropa interior, dejando al lado el resto de sus prendas aun empapadas y se acuesta en la arenosa orilla del rio.

En soledad, se da el macabro lujo de recordar una última vez, detalle a detalle, el pandemónium, que desato su mano horas antes. Repasa con cuidado las muertes, las suplicas, los llantos, los gritos, el horror, el desastre. Y dueño de sí mismo, como siempre se ha sabido , ejerciendo todo el autocontrol del que era capaz de someter a su mente, uno por uno, hizo estallar los recuerdos de esa noche, los remordimiento que pudiera llegar a sentido la culpa que nunca alcanzara a expresar. Porque uno no debe de sentirse culpable por hacer lo correcto, ¿verdad?

Su redención se daría con el tiempo, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras caía poco a poco en un sueño vacio de toda sensación, como lo sería de ahora en adelante, por el resto de sus días

Huérfano por mano propia, el niño genio había dejado de existir para dejar lugar a la imagen del genocida que cargaría toda su vida

En el último instante, antes de que Morfeo lo reclamara para sí, Itachi se cuestiono si acaso se podía estar más muerto por dentro. O si caso alguna vez había sabido lo que era el estar vivo.

Lo más seguro es que no.


End file.
